Reboot
by shion230
Summary: Natsu, Lucy y Lissana eran los mejores amigos desde pequeños, acostumbraban jugar en el parque hasta que el cielo se cubría de estrellas, solían admirarlas y jugar a hacer formas imaginarias uniendo los astros con sus dedos, sin duda tenían un lazo muy fuerte y creían tener una amistad única…Hasta que algo lo cambió todo...


**Hola estimados lectores, como prometí, aquí les dejo este one-shot en compensación por haber matado a Lucy en mi anterior fic. Espero les agrade, me base en un vídeo. Les dejo el link por si lo quieren ver:**

**Miku, Luka y Zimi-Reboot: www. youtube/ watch?v=u_U-lsez7_g (Quiten los espacios).**

**Este fic está dedicado al grupo Natsu y lucy (Nalu) de facebook, en especial a mi hermanita Angie-chan que la quiero mucho, esto es para ustedes.**

* * *

**Reboot**

Natsu, Lucy y Lissana eran los mejores amigos desde pequeños, acostumbraban jugar en el parque hasta que el cielo se cubría de estrellas, solían admirarlas y jugar a hacer formas imaginarias uniendo los astros con sus dedos, sin duda tenían un lazo muy fuerte y creían tener una amistad única…Hasta que algo lo cambió todo.

Lissana era cariñosa y tranquila, le gustaba observar las peleas habituales que Natsu y Lucy tenían porque siempre terminaban reconciliándose y riéndose de sus tonterías. A veces, cuando caminaban juntos a casa, ella los miraba sonriendo, escuchando las cosas de las cuales hablaban, sus miradas, sus gestos. Ella sabía que Natsu y Lucy se querían más allá de la amistad y estaba dispuesta a unirlos, tan sólo debía idear un plan junto a su hermana Mirajane para que sus mejores amigos por fin pudieran aceptar sus sentimientos.

Natsu era impulsivo y alegre, siempre sobreprotegía a sus amigas de cualquier persona que osara molestarlas. Se metía en peleas, le gustaba jugar con el fuego y por sobre todo le gustaba pasar tiempo con Lucy y Lissana. Muchos malinterpretaban las cosas y es que; a los 16 años, la mayoría de los jóvenes tenían sus hormonas alborotadas, pero para el solo existía Lucy y su cuerpo perfecto, su hermosa sonrisa y su amabilidad innata. Claro que Lissana también era bonita, pero tan solo la podía ver como una hermana a la que hay que proteger. Como todo hombre enamorado, Natsu solía ahuyentar a los pretendientes de la rubia a base de miradas asesinas, y que decir de sus celos, aunque trataba de ocultarlos, se podían notar a kilómetros, la única que no se daba cuenta era la Heartfilia.

Lucy era alegre y apasionada por la lectura, sino estaba con Natsu y Lissana, estaba en la biblioteca buscando algún libro que leer. Para ella, las historias que se relataban en aquellas miles de páginas eran su refugio ante el mundo real. Sus libros favoritos eran los de astronomía, tanto así que solía hablarles a su amigos de las innumerables maravillas del universo, de las estrellas y un sin fin de cosas relacionadas con el espacio. Ella era popular, aunque no se daba por aludida porque siempre pensaba que Lissana era quien llamaba la atención de los chicos...Y la de Natsu también. Lucy quería a Natsu, pero también quería que fuese feliz y por eso sonreía falsamente cuando ellos dos se mostraban cercanos, debía admitir que estaba celosa de su amiga, pero lo ocultaba.

— ¡Natsu, Lucy!—llamó Lissana entrando a la sala de clases.

—Lissana, buenos días—saludo Lucy cerrando su libro para prestar atención a su amiga.

—Hola—murmuró Natsu refregándose los ojos para luego soltar un bostezo.

—Otra vez durmiendo Salamander—regaño falsamente la albina, observando con diversión el ceño fruncido de Lucy.

—Y otra vez babeaste sobre mi pupitre Natsu—reclamó la rubia limpiando el puesto con un pañuelo.

—Lo siento Luce...—se disculpó mirándola con pena fingida.

—No me digas Luce—replicó la chica tratando de parecer molesta.

—Pero Luce...—habló haciendo un infantil puchero y con ojos de súplica.

— Ah, odio que pongas esa cara—murmuró suspirando.

Natsu sonrió alegremente mientras que Lucy ocultaba su rostro con su libro para evitar que vieran su sonrojo. Lissana los miraba conteniendo la risa, todos los días se encontraba con la típica escena, Natsu; que se sentaba adelante de la rubia, se daba vuelta para molestar a Lucy y ella lo ignoraba, al final él se quedaba dormido sobre el pupitre de su amiga ganándose una suave caricia de la chica para luego seguir leyendo su libro.

La albina se sentó al lado de Lucy y comenzó a hablar con Natsu para pasar el tiempo mientras esperaban la llegada del profesor. En ese momento ella supo inmediatamente que Lucy desviaba su mirada del libro hacia ellos, queriendo saber lo que hablaban y mirándolos con algo de celos, eso le provocó cierta diversión a la chica de ojos azules.

—Después de clases vayamos por un helado—sugirió Lissana.

— ¡Claro!—la secundó Lucy.

—Yo paso—dijo Natsu—No me gusta mucho el helado.

—Entonces invitaré a Loke—dijo la albina con falsa inocencia.

— ¡No dejare que se acerquen a ese pervertido! ¡Iré con ustedes!—protestó inmediatamente, sabía que el chico tenía cierta atracción hacia Lucy y el no permitiría que ese mujeriego tocara siquiera un pelo a la rubia.

A la salida de clases, los tres chicos caminaban por el parque saboreando unos helados que Natsu de mala gana compró. Lucy y Lissana iban delante del chico comentando algo sobre las clases del profesor Gildarts y riendo alegremente, ganándose una mirada molesta de Salamander por ser ignorado.

—Hemos sido amigos desde hace años, ¿verdad?—habló Lissana de pronto.

—Sí, desde los ocho —añadió Lucy.

—Y justamente han pasado ocho años desde la primera vez que nos vimos—dijo la albina sacando unos paquetes de su bolso—Compré esto para ustedes.

Lucy y Natsu cogieron el regalo de su amiga e intercambiaron miradas alegres al ver que era un llavero de estrella.

—Son muy lindos Lissana, gracias—respondió la Heartfilia abrazando a su amiga.

—Sabía que te gustaría Lucy—contestó abrazándola también.

Natsu las miro sonriendo, luego observó el llavero y pensó en lo brillante y hermoso que era, como Lucy...

—No se pongan sentimentales, parecen niñitas lloronas—se burló Natsu para evitar pesar demasiado en su amiga rubia.

— ¡Natsu!—gritaron ambas chicas.

Si...eran buenos tiempos, yendo juntos a las clases, compartiendo sus paraguas y sus almuerzos, riendo y peleando por tonterías, conversando de cosas triviales, pero ellos no sabían que aquellos días no volverían jamás.

— ¡Natsu, eres un idiota!—gritó Lucy, furiosa con el chico por haber quemado su libro favorito accidentalmente.

Se encontraban caminando a casa, Natsu y Lucy discutiendo mientras que Lissana trataba de calmar las cosas sin éxito. El chico había estado jugando con fuego durante las clases de química y debido a sus jugarretas, terminó incendiando el libro de astronomía de su amiga.

—No es para tanto Lucy—respondió Salamander restándole importancia al asunto—te compraré otro.

— ¡Era una edición especial!—masculló con los ojos llorosos.

—Vamos, no te enfades Lucy—dijo Lissana tratando de calmar los ánimos—Natsu, discúlpate.

—No quiero—se negó el—Era sólo un libro.

— ¡Era de mi madre, estúpido!—gritó Lucy arrojándole su bolso, haciendo que el llavero de estrella cayera hacia la calle.

Lissana se apresuró a recoger el objeto y no vio que un camión venía a toda velocidad, para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde.

Natsu observó todo como si estuviera en cámara lenta, mientras que Lucy se daba vuelta para mirar la escena con horror y ahogando un grito que terminó en llanto.

El funeral fue desgarrador, los hermanos de Lissana lloraban con mucho dolor mientras que Natsu y Lucy tan sólo podían contemplar la escena con culpa. Sentían que era su responsabilidad, sino hubieran estado peleando, en estos momentos su amiga seguiría viva.

—Es mi culpa—susurró Natsu apretando sus puños.

—Lissana—murmuró Lucy tapando su rostro para evitar que se vieran sus lágrimas.

— ¡Es mi culpa!—gritó Natsu apretando sus dientes y cerrando sus ojos sin evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran.

Mirajane y Elfman los miraron con compresión y se acercaron a ellos, consolándolos y diciéndoles que no era su culpa, sin embargo, Natsu no creía lo mismo.

Después del funeral, los dos se quedaron un momento frente a la tumba de Lissana. Lucy trataba de asimilar lo que sucedió y Natsu no paraba de temblar de impotencia.

—Es mi culpa—repitió nuevamente él.

—No...No es tu culpa Natsu—respondió Lucy posando su mano en el hombro de Salamander.

— ¡Lo es!—rugió deshaciéndose de la mano de la rubia para alejarse a grandes zancadas.

— ¡Natsu!—gritó la chica con una mano alzada tratando de alcanzarlo, pero desistiendo al instante—Lissana...me duele...me duele mucho. ¿Qué debería hacer?

La escena fue vista por la albina, miraba con profunda tristeza como Lucy lloraba frente a su tumba llamando a Natsu y pidiéndole perdón por lo que le había pasado. Lissana sabía que había muerto, pero no podía irse, no mientras sus amigos sufrían.

Al pasar los meses, Natsu y Lucy se distanciaron, a tal punto en que ni siquiera se hablaban o miraban. Todos estaban extrañados, aunque bien sabían que la muerte de la Strauss les había afectado muchísimo, no esperaban que las cosas terminaran así.

—Oye flamita, ¿Porque no hablas con Lucy?—preguntó Gray, un amigo de Natsu.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar—respondió mirando su pupitre.

Lucy que pasaba cerca de ellos, siguió caminando hacia su banco con la mirada puesta en su libro.

Lissana miraba todo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, sintiendo que toda su alegría y sus momentos junto a sus amigos se desvanecían como polvo llevado por el viento.

— ¿Porque?—se repetía constantemente ella, vagando por las calles con la mirada vacía, olvidando poco a poco el propósito de su estancia en el mundo terrenal, borrando completamente los pocos recuerdos que quedaban en su memoria.

Durante cinco años, la Stratuss se limitaba a caminar por las calles, sin levantar la mirada. Observaba el pasar de las estaciones, el cambiar de las personas. Los lazos de amistad que alguna vez se formaron se desvanecían en su mente y poco a poco perdía esa luz, es pequeña llama de esperanza que habitaba en sus ojos.

— ¡Lucy, espera!—llamó una chica de cabello azul.

Lissana levantó su mirada y frente a ella estaba una Lucy de veintiún años, con un libro de astronomía en sus manos y una sonrisa falsa dibujada en su rostro.

—Levy—nombró la rubia deteniendo su andar.

—Mira lo que encontré—mencionó pasándole un folleto—.Se hará una exhibición de astronomía en la universidad Fairy Tail.

Lucy arrugó el papel, sus manos temblaron inevitablemente. En el folleto, cientos de estrellas dibujadas le recordaron el pasado, esa parte de su vida que quería enterrar.

— ¿Lucy?—preguntó Levy, preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

—No es nada, debo irme o llegaré tarde—sin decir más, le entregó el afiche a la chica y con la mirada baja desapareció entre un mar de gente, siendo seguida de cerca por Lissana.

Por otro lado, Natsu Dragneel miraba el mismo folleto, contemplando los astros que tanto les recordaba a Lucy...Hace cinco años que no sabía de ella, cinco años en que quiso verla, hablarle, decirle que la amaba, sin embargo, la culpa siempre estaba presente. Nunca se disculpó por quemar el libro que tanto quería Lucy, ese libro que le había regalado su fallecida madre y que era irremplazable. Por mucho tiempo buscó un ejemplar parecido, hasta que finalmente lo encontró, pero nunca tuvo el valor para entregarlo.

—Lucy...—murmuró con tristeza.

—Oye llamita, apresúrate o llegaras tarde—habló Gray.

—Ve tú, yo tengo algo que hacer—mencionó viendo por última vez el afiche pegado en el mural, caminando hacia el auditorio de astronomía.

Lucy entró a la universidad y se dirigió hacia el auditorio con pasos firmes, pero se detuvo en la puerta, quería entrar, sin embargo, temía recordar ese pasado que alguna vez la hizo feliz, esos momentos que ya no volverán y que ahora sólo eran pequeños fragmentos de memorias dolorosas y que deseaba no volver a mencionar.

De todos modos abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Natsu, después de tanto tiempo no imaginó que lo volviera a encontrar, no pensó que el sólo hecho de mirarlo a los ojos le provocara tanto dolor y a la vez tanta felicidad.

—Natsu—susurró sorprendida.

—Esperaba que vinieras—dijo, casi susurrando, contemplando a la mujer que se hallaba frente a él, tanto o más hermosa que antes.

La rubia tan sólo atinó a escapar, no quería revivir esos momentos tan dolorosos, no quería volver a sufrir, no...

— ¡Espera!—exclamó Natsu, tomando la mano de su amiga para que no se fuera.

— ¡Suéltame!—demandó evitando mirarlo.

— ¡Lo siento!—gritó, apretando el agarre—Perdóname Lucy.

Lissana observó como la rubia se daba la vuelta y abrazaba a Natsu con mucha fuerza, miro al chico rodearla con sus brazos y suplicándole que lo perdonara.

—Te amo, te amo Lucy—sollozó el chico, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la rubia.

—Te amo Natsu—respondió ahogando un gemido de llanto, intentando hablar con claridad.

Ambos permanecieron en el pasillo, abrazados y repitiendo lo mucho que se amaban mientras Lissana los contemplaba con lágrimas de alegría.

Juntos, volvieron a contemplar las estrellas, como solían hacerlo cuando eran los tres.

Natsu tomó la mano de Lucy y la entrelazó con la suya, mientras le mostraba el collar con la estrella a la vez que le sonreía.

—Yo también lo tengo—dijo la Heartfilia, mostrando su estrella en forma de pendiente.

Ambos sonrieron volviendo su mirada hacia el cielo.

Lissana, limpiando sus lágrimas se despidió de sus amigos siendo envuelta por una luz brillante. Al fin podía irse en paz, porque finalmente sus amigos estaban juntos y felices.

—Juntos por siempre—susurró desapareciendo con el viento.

Natsu volteó, pero no vio nada.

— ¿Que sucede?—preguntó Lucy.

—Creí escuchar...No, no importa.

Lucy acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Natsu y este la envolvió con sus brazos, ambos sintiéndose felices de estar juntos otra vez, pero esta vez con un lazo más fuerte y duradero...Un lazo de amor.

Cuatro años después...

—Hola Lissana, sentimos la tardanza. Entenderás que hemos estado muy ocupados con la nueva casa, Lucy y yo siempre nos acordamos de ti—habló Natsu dejando unas flores blancas en la tumba de su amiga.

—Feliz cumpleaños Lissana—añadió Lucy—Lissa, saluda a tu tía.

—Feliz cumpleaños tía Lissana, te quiero mucho—hablo la pequeña de tres años, depositando una rosa roja junto a las blancas mientras que en la otra mano sostenía el libro de astronomía que le había regalado Lucy.

Los tres oraron y pidieron por el descanso de su amiga.

—Vaya, llegaron temprano—dijo Mirajane, acompañada de Elfman.

—Mira, Elfman, ha pasado mucho tiempo—dijo Dragneel.

—Creí que vendrían más tarde—comentó Lucy.

—Pensábamos que los encontraríamos aquí—respondió Mirajane.

—Eres todo un hombre Natsu—sonrió Elfman. Ambas Mujeres rieron mientras la pequeña se alejaba hacia unos árboles.

—Liss, no corras—sugirió la rubia persiguiendo a la pequeña de cabellos rosados.

—Lissa ha crecido mucho—comentó Mira, sonriendo cálidamente.

—Sí, es igual de hermosa que su madre—contestó Natsu.

—Me alegra mucho saber que ustedes hayan formado una familia, Lissana estaría muy contenta—dijo Mirajane.

—Mira, yo...

—No hay nada que perdonar, sé que Lissana es feliz donde quiera que esté.

Natsu suspiró aliviado, esa pequeña espina alojada en su corazón había desaparecido al fin. Después de tanto tiempo soportando esa carga, esa culpa...Ahora que Lucy era su esposa, que tenía una hija y que los hermanos Strauss no guardaban rencor alguno, al fin podía disfrutar a su familia y el futuro que le esperaba por delante, un futuro lleno de felicidad...

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes—susurró Lissana, parada junto a su tumba, pero desapareciendo casi al instante.

FIN

* * *

**Shion230 reportándose. Bueno, si leyeron hasta aquí, espero haberlos conmovido algo, si quieren lanzarme tomates asesinos o un premio de consolación yo lo aceptaré...Me emocionó tanto el vídeo que quise hacerlo de inmediato, pero no me alcanzo el tiempo...En fin, gracias por leer. ¿Merezco un Review?**


End file.
